


灾难，后果，冲突 Catastrophe, Consequences, Clash

by fangxia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangxia/pseuds/fangxia
Summary: 作者：laireshi校对：洛姬警告：无限战争 剧透简介：他根本想不到——终于，Steve用双手捧着Tony的脸颊亲吻他，就好像这是他们间的第一个吻一般。在这个灾后的新世界里，他们之间再没什么好隐瞒的了。“我想，即使在这一切之后，”Steve蹭着Tony的嘴唇轻语，“我懂你，Tony Stark。”他往后退了一步，“如果你认为自己能够找到方法，那你就一定会做到的。你会拯救他们，你会拯救我们。”





	灾难，后果，冲突 Catastrophe, Consequences, Clash

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catastrophe, Consequences, Clash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456958) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> 作者注：  
> Also a fill for my Stony bingo card, square "Enigma", and my MCU Stony bingo card, square: Avengers Infinity War.
> 
> "Chose not to warn" because of the canonical char deaths from IW that I didn't want to spoil in tags.
> 
> (as a side note, title is a few tracks from the CACW soundtrack)

正文：

是他干的。

是他给了那个孩子一身战衣，把他带到柏林去打那一架，然后一直干涉他的生活。正如Peter说的那样，这都是Tony的错。而付出代价的却是Peter，而不是Tony。

Tony的视野一片模糊，却足够看清Peter化为灰烬的模样。

那个该死的魔法师明明承诺过他会保护好时间宝石的。

Tony用了六年的时间去准备，却得来了这样的结果。

“起来。”

Tony抬起头，那个蓝色的或许是个机器人的女人正低头看着他。

“起来干什么？”他问，他已经拼尽全力了，他为了做好准备不惜付出了一切代价，他却仍是输了。

一切都结束了。

她看了他一眼，然后转身走了。“那你就死在这里吧，”她说，“就像他们一样。我不会就这么放过灭霸的。”

你还真是肯定我们能够复仇啊。很久之前，Tony也曾这般自信。

复仇者们都不在了吗？Rhodey呢？Pepper呢？还有……Steve？

Tony试着站起来，但腹部的疼痛让他重新跌回到膝盖上。他用手按着伤口，啐了口血。

看起来除了死在这里之外也没有其他选择了。他还以为纳米盔甲已经把他的伤治好了，但显然那一刀捅穿了他的身体组织。在他心里某处，Tony自私地希望他能死在他的朋友们之前，死在那个促使他造出奥创的噩梦成真之前。

一双冰冷的手把他拉了起来。

“地球。”Tony轻飘飘地说，他并不确定自己成功说出了话。

一切都是那么黑暗又疼痛。

***

东京正在沦陷；伦敦在危机之中；纽约已经成了一片灰烬。

“你本能够救下我们。”Steve说。

Tony跑向他，但Steve在Tony伸出手去触碰他的那一秒灰飞烟灭了。

***

托尼坐起来，咳嗽着，几乎是立刻又倒了回去，腹部的伤口实在是痛得难以忍受。

只是个噩梦，他告诉自己，只是个噩梦——

“别动，”那个蓝色的女人厉声说，“手术台正在处理你的伤。”

Tony环顾四周，看到了像是外星科技的东西，这个认知比他腹部的伤口还要令他疼痛。

这不是个噩梦。这比噩梦还要糟。

***

船舱的门砰一声开了。Nebula把Tony拉了出来。Tony不想问他们现在要去哪里，一路上他的意识都不怎么清醒。以及，他们要去哪，这还重要么？半个宇宙的人都死了。他可真是个死亡商人。

外面的空气和泰坦的空气一样令人窒息。

他往前走着，即使被人搀扶着，每一步也无比艰难。

“Tony！”

他脚下一个踉跄，然后另一双胳膊接住了他，支撑着他。

Steve。

两年了，Tony终于从Steve把盾牌砸向他脖子的噩梦中醒来。现在，看着他，Tony的心里只有安心。

 

显然，从世界末日中挺过来会带给你一些想不到的事。

***

Tony醒来的时候，身上有一种奇怪的感觉。他想了一会才意识到是疼痛消失了。他在一个看起来很未来派的房间里躺着，有那么一会他以为回到地球只是个梦，但不是：Rhodey正在他床边的椅子上坐着。

“欢迎回来，Tones。”他说，他看上去很疲惫，却又真切地好好地活着。

“Rhodey，”Tony开口说，“Peter死了。”语落Rhodey紧紧地抱住了他。

***

Steve在Tony的房间外徘徊不前。

“怎么了，瓦坎达王宫的房间不够吗？”托尼说着俏皮话，但语调却并没有什么起伏。

在Nebula把他带到地球，Shuri医治好他后，他就没再见过Steve了。他不知道要和Steve说什么。他们已经不再是朋友了。

他们从来就不是朋友，托尼提醒着自己。恋人，没错，Steve不会否认这一点，但从不是朋友。

“Bruce打了通电话给我，”Steve突然说道，“从纽约打来的。我听到铃声时希望那是你。”

“抱歉我总是让你失望。”Tony说。

他们现在不应该吵架。他们应该并肩作战，而不是与对方为敌。Thanos已经杀掉了半个宇宙的人，所以这个，Tony和Steve之间的破事，还重要么？

Tony当然清楚。或者他只是希望在战场上，他和Steve能够默契配合。

虽然这不是一个战场，目前还不是。

“我想是我让你失望了，”Steve轻声说，“对不起。”

“我知道，”Tony低下头。“那都过去了，”他说着谎，“现在我们有了新的问题。”真相是，他们都不愿去面对过去。

“在向前看之前，我们需要先解决过去的问题（fix that past）。”Steve说。

Tony的脑袋里灵光一闪。“没错！”他大声喊道。

Steve皱起眉，“Tony？”

“修复过去（fix the past），”Tony急切地说，“时间宝石。它一定在很多时间线里都存在。如果我们能到达其中的一个，找到机会去修复这一切——”

 

Tony本以为他再也没有什么希望了，但现在他又重拾了希望这粒危险的种子。但这是他欠所有人的，欠Peter的，他需要做到。Strange为换Tony的生命献出了时间宝石，Tony应该用它做一些有用的事。

“我们抱着尽可能让大家活下来的希望，”Steve承认道，“试图用剩下的一半人维持世界的运转。”

 

“你承诺过，”Tony几乎有些狂躁地说，“你说过，‘Together’。”

Steve的脸上闪过一丝痛苦。“我是认真的。”他说道。

他违背了诺言，但是……“我需要你和我一起，”Tony坚持道，“我需要你站在我这边。”

“当然。”Steve毫不犹豫，如同信任般地说。

Tony承受不了这个。“你去找Shuri，”他说，“我去找Bruce。”

Steve歪了下头，仍站在原地，像是在思考着什么。

Tony听见自己疯狂又响亮的心跳声。他能做出计划去拯救世界，在前所未有的科技上想出一个不可能的计划，但他可是个天才，他就在瓦坎达，而Wong也还活着。如果需要魔法的话，Tony乐意使用。

但和Steve站在这里，这可比那些要难多了，这却也是他最需要的。

因为Tony一个人做不到。

而他不会再信任Steve了，就目前而言，就私人而言。但Tony相信Steve是个英雄，相信他会和自己并肩作战，把身后交给彼此，只要需要他就会一直这么做。Tony相信Steve永远不会放弃，也同样会使得自己不去放弃。

现在，他们不会再一起输了。他们会一起胜利，因为他们别无选择。

他根本想不到——终于，Steve用双手捧着Tony的脸颊亲吻他，就好像这是他们间的第一个吻一般。在这个灾后的新世界里，他们之间再没什么好隐瞒的了。

“我想，即使在这一切之后，”Steve蹭着Tony的嘴唇轻语，“我懂你，Tony Stark。”他往后退了一步，“如果你认为自己能够找到方法，那你就一定会做到的。你会拯救他们，你会拯救我们。”

Steve心中这种强烈的信念是新燃起的，然而他们共同经历的却有很多。

“很高兴你还活着。”说出来有些可笑，但这就是Tony内心的声音。

“我也是。”Steve说。

Tony的嘴唇因为亲吻有些刺痛，但他在亲吻的同时已经在心里制定计划了：不同的时间线，不同的宇宙，无数种选择。Strange看到了百万种未来，只有一种他们赢了。

现在轮到Tony去实现解决的办法了。他能做到的，他不会再输一次了。

毕竟，他是一名复仇者。


End file.
